


Childhood

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [122]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, yamaguchi week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Childhood

9-7-15  
Prompt: Childhood  
Pairing: TsukkiYama  
Rating: G  
  
“Dad, put the camera down already! We’re gonna be late!”  
  
“Oh my god, no, do not get the photo album out.”  
  
“Dad, it’s not a phase, this is who I am.”  
  
“Ugh, I’m not a child anymore! I’m fourteen!”  
  
Tadashi snickered as he folded another piece of paper and slipped it into the jar on his bookshelf. It was something he and Kei had started with Akiteru’s first child, and now gladly carried it on with their own. Kei walked into the room then, an exasperated expression on his face and his glasses skewed.  
  
“Riku just screamed that he’s running away with his girlfriend because, and I quote, ‘You can’t stop true love, Dad!’,” he grumbled looking pleadingly up at Tadashi. Tadashi giggled and handed him a fresh slip of paper and a pen.  
  
“That’ll be great for his wedding,” Tadashi told him.  
  
“You know as well as I do that he’s not marrying this one,” Kei said. “They’ve been dating for a month.” Tadashi shook his head.  
  
“No, that was Aki-chan,” he said. “This one’s Kimiko. They’ve been together for two and a half weeks.”  
  
“Where did we go wrong?” Kei groaned, holding up the piece of paper. Tadashi slipped it into the jar and bent to take something off of the lower shelves. He crossed to the bed and clambered into Kei’s lap. Kei hummed and wrapped his arms around Tadashi, opening the photo album he had brought.  
  
There was at least a page for every year of their lives together, starting when they were elementary schoolers with big grins. There were pictures of birthday parties with Akiteru and their parents singing in the background, class photos where Kei was glaring and Tadashi was grinning, candid shots of Kei with milk spurting out of his nose or Tadashi with his hair tangled up in bows while Hinata’s little sister smeared lipstick across his face. Three pages dedicated to group shots of their high school volleyball team, and a thick section after of selfies, photobooth strips, and blurry images of training camp barbeques. There were their wedding photos, in all of which Kei was crying. Their first anniversary, which they spent in Paris with Kei groaning in bed from food poisoning. Their fifth anniversary, which they spent in Miyagi because their eldest niece had just been born. The first time they had gone to the adoption agency.  
  
The day they had received the call and gone to pick up little Hitoka, named for her godmother.   
  
Her first birthday.  
  
The boys’ first birthdays with the family, aged three and six.  
  
Kei glaring at Hitoka’s first girlfriend.  
  
A family vacation to America where a cow had started trying to eat Hayato’s hair. That picture was blurry because Kei kept laughing while trying to take it.  
  
The family photo they had taken last Christmas, with everyone in matching red sweaters. Riku had glared at the camera with the same exact expression Kei had had in most pictures at age fifteen. Tadashi was grinning at the camera, Hitoka had her eyes closed, and Hayato was looking at something in the distance with a horrified expression. Tadashi smiled at that and leaned back against Kei’s chest.  
  
“We didn’t go wrong,” he said softly. “We did something very, very right.” Kei hummed and pressed a kiss into the back of Tadashi’s neck. They enjoyed a full minute of privacy before their bedroom door slammed open and Hayato came barging in.  
  
“Dad! Niichan ate the last of the salmon again!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
